Guild War
Territory # Every guild in the world of Dragon Samurai is priviledge to have a teritory. # Once you reached Guild Level 3, the system will assign your guild to a territory and you will be able to access it’s resources. You will also have the right to conquer other teritories however your teritory can be conquered too. Reward Each teritory hasa different rewards and resources. The amount and harvest time also varies. There will be a certain amount of cost in terms of guild fund in maintaining a teritory. Guild members will receive materials from the teritory daily. Dragon Samurai Guild War Process You can conquer any teritory by defeating the guilds who protect it in a 15vs15 PVP match (Manual Battle) Bidding Period Monday, 10:00 to 22:00 UTC+8 and Thursday, 10:00 to 22:00 UTC+8 # The Master and Vice Master of the guild will be able to bid on their target teritory by using certain amount of guild funds. # The guild who have the highest bid will have the right to attack that territory. The bidding will fail when highest and the second highest bid amount is the same. # The tendered funds will be pre-deducted, the funds will be returned after the war if you win. # A guild will be able to own up to 6 territories and can only bid 3 territory every bidding period. Dispatch Period Tuesday, 10:00 to 22:00 UTC+8 and Friday, 10:00 to 22:00 UTC+8 # The Master and Vice Master of the guild will be able to appoint in advanc e the members that will be participate in the territory battlefield. # Each members can only be sent to attack or defend. Fight Wednesday, 10:00 to 22:00 UTC+8 and Saturday, 10:00 to 22:00 UTC+8 # Once the fighting period begins, a special UI will appear to all participating members and then everyone will be teleported inside a battlefield. # If a member is on a party, or participating in any events he/she will be automatically kicked out and be summoned in the battlefield. # 2 guilds will be fighting on a manual PVP match. One will try to snatch it while the other one is to defend it. # The level of the teritory will return to level 1 If the territory is robbed. While the level maintains if succesfuly defended. Battlefield # The attacking and defending guild will be assigned to RED and BLUE camp. # They will start in a different respawn points. # The guild to reach 300 battlefield first, or the guild with the highest point at the end of the battlefield time will win. Kills # 1 point will be added when you kill an enemy. # Multiple kills will earn you more points. Collection # Small Crystal (Brown) # Normal Crystal (Red) # Big Crystal (Yellow) Animal # Both teams can summon a sacred animal, the sacred animal cant be ressurected. # You can sacrifice crystal to increase it’s energy, different crystal has different boost values. # When energy value reached 100, guild members will gain additional buff of 5% HP and 5% attack. It can stack up to 10. # 30 points will be added if you kill a Sacred Animal Tower # An energy tower will appear 5 minutes after the opening of the battlefield. # If you destroyed an enemy tower it will earn you 30 points. # Another energy tower will respawn 5 minutes after you kill the previous one. Win # The guild who gained 300 points will win regardless od the time. # The guild with most point at the end of the timer will win. The defender wins in case the points are the same. Category:Advanced Guides